Hematology controls for various automated instruments that measure, for example, red and white blood cell counts and platelet counts, are known in the art and are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,558,522; 3,873,467; 4,179,398; 4,219,440; 4,299,726; 4,324,687; 4,358,394; and 4,436,821 (incorporated by reference herein). Currently, blood analysis requires the use of one or more of several different instruments and, subsequently, different blood samples and blood sample preparations to analyze the various components of blood. Several hematology instruments, however, now have the capability of measuring various parameters of blood without requiring separate sample preparation for each parameter being tested. Such instruments include the Beckman Coulter STKS or Gen-S Systems, the Abbott Cell-Dyn 4000 Hematology System, Bayer ADVIA 120, and the Sysmex XE2100 System. These improved automated instruments can measure one or more of: 1) reticulocytes, 2) red blood cells, 3) nucleated red blood cells, 4) platelets, 5) reticulated platelets, 6) white blood cells, including lymphocytes, monocytes, neutrophils, eosinophils, basophils, and 7) white blood cells with all phenotypes. It would thus be desirable to provide a hematology control composition that could be used as a control in connection with these instruments.
In the preferred embodiment, a hematology control composition for use with a multi-parameter automated hematology instrument includes a liquid suspension of particulates that has measureable characteristics like whole blood. The control composition includes one or more blood cells (i.e. cells handled or treated to simulate such a component as found in whole blood) or their analogs (collectively referred to as blood cell components), that may or may not be fixed, stabilized, or prepared by other treatment prior to final suspension. In different embodiments, the blood cell components may be derived from a source that will exhibit the size, shape or other measurable characteristics of human, animal, or other whole blood. By way of examples, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,198,206; 4,436,821; 5,008,021; 5,262,327; 5,270,208; 5,432,089; 5,460,797; 5,672,474; 5,677,145; 5,731,205; 5,811,099 and 5,981,282, which are each hereby incorporated by reference, each contain examples of these types of blood cell components. The control has one or more blood component to resemble corresponding components in whole blood when measured by the multi-parameter automated hematology instrument. When so measured, the control composition would assist in the calibration, operation, and accumulation of quality assurance data for the multi-parameter automated hematology instrument.
Also of potential interest may be U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,790 and "Improved Isolation of Normal Human Reticulocytes via Exploitation of Chloride-Dependent Potassium Transport," Sorette et al., Blood, Vol. 80, No. 1 (Jul. 1), 1992: pp. 249-254; hereby incorporated by reference.